LA TENTATION & LA CHUTE Genèse 3,1-24
by Cilreth
Summary: Aleth est l'amie d'enfance de Light. Lorsqu'en pleine classe Light voit quelque chose qui réduit considérablement son espérance de vie, elle pressent quelque chose de Terrible. Elle se donne donc une mission : sauver Light de son destin tous en respectant les règles familiales. Mais Light veut-il vraiment être sauvé ?


Bonjour, Bonsoir ... Comme vous pouvez le voir, la fanfiction n'est pas encore en cours de publication. Et je suis navré de vous laisser ainsi dans l'impatience mais j'ai plusieurs raisons.

LA TENTATION & LA CHUTE Génèse 3,1-24. est une fanfiction sur Death Note, je ne vais pas dire que c'est mon manga. J'ai déjà essayé d'ecrire des fanfictions, j'ai fait des plans de malades, des fiches de personnages presque aussi disponibles sur FANDOM et les Wikia). Sur certaine histoire j'ai même écrit des chapitres mais jamais rien fais comme le j'aurais désirée.

Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, c'est peut-être le fait que je viens de terminer le lycée ou bien que je suis dans une période de ma vie qui fait que j'ai besoin d'un exutoire. Mais voilà, LA TENTATION & LA CHUTE Genèse 3,1-24. Est arrivé de manière si fulgurante que je suis un peu incrédule quand j'ai finalement écrit Le prologue et le 1er chapitre. Et prendre j'ai été fière, terriblement fière.

C'est pour ça que je vais publier cette histoire, d'abord pour moi-même puis pour vous. Les fanfictions OC ne sont pas rares sur Death Note de ce que j'ai vue, mais rares sont ceux qui sont à propos de nous.

Je sais que les fanfictions avec OC ne plaisent pas à une généralité, mais je prends le risque, que je fais le pas, mais que je ne suis pas forcé de Mary-sue dans la puissance qui n'est qu'une intégration de les les associations de ses fantasmes sur le virtuel, ce personnage est bien dans une petite partie de moi, je suis même de créer ainsi ma marque de fabrique. c'est pas idéales que je rêvasse.

Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce message inutilement, je taperais surtout à éviter. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment confiance dans la finalité de cette histoire et c'est pour ça que je suis mise des conditions.

1\. Quand je publie le prologue, j'aurais déjà terminé au MINIMUM huits chapitres. La moitié en sommes. J'en suis actuellement à 4, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je suis à 17 000 mots environ je suis assez fière. D'ailleurs plus que je n'ai que de commencer à écrire que le 15.07.2018 et que j'écris ce message le 20.

2\. Merlin dit que j'en fais, j'ai beau être allé en littéraires, les S et les mes cauchemars. Ce que je sais sur les grains pour les répliques pour que ce soit conforme au CANON.

3\. J'aurais besoin d'une bêta-lectrice, je vais devoir faire la surprise à vous comme moi qui m'aiment par solidarité ou par intérêt au manga. J'aimerais les surprendre comme j'aimerais vous surprendre.

Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de choisi, je veux faire quelque chose avec le sens, qui peut aider quelqu'un comme moi qui m'aide à écrire.

Je vous remercie

Sachez que vous pouvez poser vos questions, ou vos doutes Je sais aussi que faire est, j'ai moi aussi les flames d 'écrire même si l' histoire est géniale. Alors, je te prie ne fait pas pas comme moi. Ecrivez un petit mot. Pas une phrase ou un paragraphe

mais l'histoire que vous avez seulement passé cette page et que vous êtes intéressé.

A bientôt j'espère. Bisou 3.

CILRETH _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

LA TENTATION & LA CHUTE.

Genèse 3,1-24 / Alors le serpent dit à la femme: Vous ne mourrez point; mais Dieu sait que, le jour où vous mangez, vos yeux s'ouvriront et que vous serez comme des dieux, connaissant le bien et le mal.

Résumé: Aleth est la amie d'enfance de Lumière. Il est plein, la lumière voit quelque chose qui réduit son espérance de vie, elle a quelque chose de terrible. Elle se lance dans une mission: sauver la lumière de son destin à tous les aspects familiaux. Mais Light veut-il vraiment être sauvé?

Nombres de mots: 83 505

Prologue: 100%

ACTE I / Blessure Narcissique

Chapitre 100%

Chapitre 2: 100%

Chapitre 3: 100%

Chapitre 4: 100%

Chapitre 5: 100%

ACTE II / Ascension Luciférienne

Chapitre 6: 100%

Chapitre 7: 100%

Chapitre 8: 100%

Chapitre 9: 100%

Chapitre 10: 100%

ACTE III / Ciel qui guide les cœurs

Chapitre 11: 100%

Chapitre 12: 100%

Chapitre 13: 100%

Chapitre 14: 100%

Chapitre 15: 10%

ACTE IV / Charogne en fleur

Chapitre 16: 0%

Chapitre 17: 0%

Chapitre 18: 0%

Chapitre 19: 0%

Chapitre 20: 0%

J'ai aussi un compte Tumblr ou j'ai l'intention de dessiner quelque Aleth Yuugen et de publier le chapitre pour certains qui préfèrent la surface pour une meilleure communication. Sans compté que j'y suis assez présente. Je suis sur le même pseudo, Cilreth.


End file.
